Everything is for You
by Slytherin at Heart1025
Summary: As he watched her sleep in his arms, he couldn't help but think of why he had come to the side of the Order. He knew the reason. Her. He couldn't live without her. She was the only light in his life. Everything he did was for her, to protect her. Oneshot.


_Just a little blip that has been floating in my head for a bit. Hope you like it! :) Reviews please?_

* * *

She sat at the window, staring out at the grey sky. She sighed heavily. The weather seemed to reflect her mood perfectly; overcast and gloomy. She stared out at the dingy buildings that covered most of muggle London. She wondered where he was and if he felt the same.

She closed her eyes and thought about how much she missed him. She could picture his mercury eyes perfectly, his white blonde hair falling into them as he flashed his charming smile. Her heart ached at the memories. Opening her eyes again, she stood and made her way to the kitchen.

She moved slowly as she prepared a pot of his favorite mint tea. She poured herself a cup, then went into the bedroom of her small flat. She went to his side of the bed and sat down. She could just catch a hint of his cologne. The smell of the mint and the strong, masculine scent that was only him made her chest constrict. She set her mug on the bedside table. Sliding under the sheets, she inhaled his fading scent. She could imagine his arms enfolding her, holding her to his chest. She dozed off, missing him more than ever.

She didn't know what had woken her. She sat up, glancing around. As she moved off the bed, she heard a knock at her front door. Cautiously, she made her way to the living room. She slipped her wand out of her pocket. She hadn't been expecting anyone. She reached for the handle, opening the door a little. She gasped.

He was here. He was alive. He was here!

He smiled at her and she threw herself into his arms. He held her tightly, his arms around her waist.

"Gods, I've missed you," she whispered through her tears, burying her face into his chest.

"I've missed you, too," he murmured into her hair.

She pulled back slightly to look at him. He had a light bruise shadowing his jaw, and a healing cut above one eyebrow. She ghosted her fingers over his wounds, wishing she could have saved him from the pain. He gently grabbed her hand, kissing her fingertips. She looked into his eyes. They were the same silver she had grown to love but they were sadder, more haunted. All the worry and pain and fear from the passed two weeks seemed to slowly evaporate the longer she looked at him. He was home.

She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her with a kiss. She understood. He didn't want to talk about it now. She pulled away, leading him into the room. He shut the door behind them. They sat silently on the sofa, just staring at each other, taking in the already memorized features of the others face. After a long period of silence, she spoke up.

"How was the mission?" she asked softly, her eyes still roving his face, lingering on the wounds.

"It went as well as expected," he answered vaguely. She knew he didn't like going into detail with her. What he saw scared him and he couldn't bring the same pain on her.

"How long will you be staying this time?" she let herself hope for a while, but knew it was unlikely.

"I'm expected to help in the next raid," his eyes met hers again.

"When?"

"Two days after tomorrow."

"So soon?" her hazel eyes pleaded with him not to go.

"Yes," he hated leaving her here, but he had to. To protect her.

"I hate not knowing if you are lost or hurt or. . ." she trailed off, unable to bring herself to complete the sentence.

"I know," he pulled her into his arms, cradling her to his chest. Her fingers clutched his robes in a desperate attempt to keep him there.

"Why can't the war just end?" she mourned.

"It will, and when it does, we will be able to spend the rest of our lives together. We won't live in constant fear and worry over weather the other is all right because we will never have to leave each others side again," he whispered assuredly.

"But what if He wins? What will happen to us then? Or you? What if he finds out you've betrayed him?" she fretted.

"He won't win," he said firmly.

"But what if he does, Draco?" she pulled away, looking at him again. She was terrified of losing him.

"He won't. Potter will win and you will be safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you. You, who has to play double agent. What if something happens out there? What if someone tells him you've turned on him for the Order?"

"It won't happen. I'll be perfectly fine. Please, don't worry about me," he brushed a lock of her copper curls away from her face and behind her ear.

"I'll always worry about you, Draco," she whispered, holding his hand her cheek.

He smiled sadly at her. Silence fell once more.

"Come," he spoke softly, standing and offering his hand to help her up. She took it and he led them into the bedroom. They undressed to their undergarments before climbing into bed. She rested her head on his chest, taking comfort in the steady beating of his heart. His arm wrapped around her waist. His fingers ran through her hair. He sighed, content to have her back in his arms. He hated leaving her alone. He knew she could take care of her self, but he didn't like it that she was by herself.

"Have my brothers given you anymore trouble in the Order?" she asked after a bit.

"They will never be able to trust me fully, Ginevra. You know that there is too much history between us for that to happen."

"A girl can dream, can't she?" she smiled halfheartedly at him, "I just want them to understand why you chose the Order."

"One day, everyone will understand why I switched to the Order's side."

"One day cannot come soon enough," she mumbled, yawning. He chuckled at her.

"Go to sleep, Love," he murmured, brushing his lips over the top of her head.

"I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Ginny."

As he watched her sleep in his arms, he couldn't help but think of why he had come to the side of the Order. He knew the reason. Her. He couldn't live without her. She was the only light in his life. Everything he did was for her, to protect her.

"One day, everyone will see," he whispered aloud, "Everyone will see you are mine, Ginevra Malfoy."


End file.
